


Invisible

by PurpleBouquetTragedy (Shaldi)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaldi/pseuds/PurpleBouquetTragedy
Summary: Discussing jobs and politics during the Christmas dinner is a tradition that the Skywalker family has always had although most dinners don't end up in the best way.Luke Skywalker, a policeman on the verge of retreat, arrives at his sister's house on the afternoon of December 24, looking for his intelligent nephew Ben Solo to help him resolve if the disappearance of a girl is within a series of human trafficking cases.Soon the expert policeman Skywalker will discover that criminals are often more near to what he thinks.





	Invisible

The Christmas dinner is a betrayal in the Skywalker family, although sometimes it didn’t end well, Leia Organa along with her brother waited at the table of the house the arrival of Ben Solo.

"The family has diminished" Luke said looking at the large dining room where they were.

"I know, I still remember when we filled this dining room, how many family members have already left, dad, mom, Mara, Han ..."

"Don’t think about that, there are still those who will arrive"

"I don't know, Ben... well he's already an adult, and he hasn't introduced me to any girl yet"

"Maybe he will bring some girl to this dinner"

"I don't think so"

"Well, he will have some girl someday, and he will give you some grandchildren"

"I hope so, but ..."

They decided to leave that conversation for another time, when they heard the bell on the door, the maid went to open it.

Ben entered the dining room, Leia was a little disappointed when she saw that he was alone, he brought a bottle of wine with him.

"Ben, I'm glad you've arrived" Leia said

They sat and ate, during the dinner they discussed about politics, when Ben was a child, Leia worked as mayor of the city, but now she was a senator and she spent most of her time in Washington.

"Ben, I need you to take care of your father's properties in Chicago, I've been running them since he died but at the moment there's the change of government and I'll be very busy"

"Okay, how are your cases going uncle?" Ben asked trying to change the conversation.

Luke Skywalker had followed the example of his father Anakin Skywalker and he had become a policeman, he was a good cop, he had a record of resolute cases that he was always proud to talk about.

"Now that you ask, I have a case and I want you to help me in it"

"What is it about?"

“Well, it's complicated, I have a collection of cases that I attribute to a group of Mafiosi that are dedicated to human trafficking but I don't know if this case is within those"

"Why do you need my help?"

"Well this case is difficult, and Ben, you are very smart, I know you will help me solve this case as you have done with others"

Luke was right, Ben Solo was very smart, practically a genius according to his teachers, that had affected him a little in his social skills but had been very useful to help his uncle, Luke in secret from all the other policemen, except the head of the department, took him with him to the difficult cases.

"Well, tell me about your case"

"It's about the disappearance of a girl, the case is already old, it will be 10 years old, the girl was declared dead a few years ago"

"Why did you take the case?"

"I started looking for records of missing women to include in a case that I'm working on"

"I understand, let me review the file"

Luke passed the file to Ben, he began to read it, Ben understood the problem with the case almost immediately.

Name: Rey

Age: approximately 15 years

Height: approximately 1.62

Weight: unknown

Complexion: thin

Place of Disappearance: Arizona

Disappearance date: October approximately

"The girl has no surnames"

"No, he who put the complaint said that he did not know the girl's surname"

"There is no date or place of disappearance"

"No, the report was filed on November 21, but he who reported it said he had not seen her in weeks, so he filed the report"

"Is there a picture?" Ben asked as he thumbed through the file.

"No, who posted the report said he didn't have any pictures, he gave a spoken portrait"

"What makes you think that this file enters your case?"

"The missing person is a woman, she is young, she was from the lower class, and she lived near a border area ..."

"They are all just vague ideas, you have no concrete evidence"

"You're right; maybe I should go and interview the person who reported the report"

"It's been many years; I doubt that he remembers anything"

"We don’t lose anything in searching"

They said goodbye to Leia and they left in Luke's car for the state of Arizona, they spent hours in the car, they took turns driving, a few hours Ben driving and others Luke driving, they arrived at a small town not very inhabited almost in the middle next morning's day. They searched among the inhabitants for the person who had filed the report: Poe Dameron, until they knocked on the door of a small house.

A man in a striped shirt opened the door.

"We're looking for Poe Dameron"

"Who looks for him?"

"The police" said Luke showing his badge.

"Yes, it's me, how can I help you?" He said as he inviting them to his house.

"We look for information about a missing girl, I don't know if you still remember her, her name is Rey"

"I remember her, I filed the report"

"Why?"

"Because I hadn't seen her in weeks, I went to look for her at her house and I didn't find her, Finn suggested me to file the report"

"Finn?"

"Yes, he's my partner, he was a Rey's friend too, but he had to work that day, so I went alone"

"Is Finn here? Maybe he can give us more information"

"Sure, I'll call him"

Poe left the room for a while and he returned with a black man by his side.

"Finn, the police want information about Rey"

"Have you found her yet?" Finn asked

"No, but, we look for information that will help us in that"

"We will help as much as we can" Poe assured.

"Alright, let's start then," Luke said, pulling out a tape recorder. "What is the Rey's last name?"

"She has no last name" Finn answered

"I don't understand" Luke said

"She was five years old or so, when her parents left her on the road, an old woman picked her up since then"

"Does the old woman take her with the police?" Ben questioned

"No, she took care of Rey until she died"

“Where did the old woman work?”

"Nowhere, she collected garbage, cans, iron and sold them to Unkar Plutt"

"How old was Rey when the old woman died?"

"She was thirteen years old"

"Who took charge of Rey after the death of the old woman?"

"No one"

"How did you know Rey, Poe?" Asked Luke

"I met her since she came to town, after the old woman died, I offered her work in my restaurant, she was a waitress on Saturdays and Sundays"

"And you Mr. Finn?"

"I worked as a bricklayer in the construction of a building, she went during the week to look for irons there, in addition I was a friend of Poe so I saw her on the weekends in the restaurant"

"Where can we find Unkar Plutt?" Ben asked.

"He has a store 8 blocks from here"

"Where did the old woman live?" Luke asked

"She lived about 20 blocks from here in an abandoned house on the outskirts of town, I can take you there if you want" Poe suggested 

"Yes, please"

The four climbed into the car, while they continued their interrogation.

"Did Rey ever tell them if someone bothered her?" Ben asked.

"No, she never said if she had problems, we offered to stay with us when the old woman died, but she didn't want to," said Poe.

"Although now that I remember it there was an occasion, months before she disappeared, that I noticed that someone was bothering her, confronted him but he denied it"

"Who was he?"

"He was Dopheld Mitaka, you can find him in the tavern next to the Unkar Plutt store"

The interrogation stopped at that moment when Poe had to give several directions to Rey's house, the house where she had lived was practically a pigsty, the men entered, there was no way of knowing if the door or the windows had been forced, soon they realized that there was no possibility of having found any salvageable footprint, they searched between the rooms but found no personal belongings.

"When you looked for Rey in the house, did you find any belongings?"

"No, I didn't"

"Has the house always been in these conditions?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Rey lived here, did she have doors or windows?"

"The front and back door served, it had no windows, the old lady could not buy some, so I nail tables instead"

Luke realized that he couldn't get any evidence from that place, so he soon returned to Poe and Finn to his house, and drove along with Ben to the Unkar Plutt store.

They arrived at the store where a short and fat man received them.

"What are you looking for, gentlemen?"

"We want information about a girl who disappeared years ago"

"The girl, Rey, the police have already asked me before"

"What can you remember about the girl?"

"She and her grandmother collected garbage for me, when she died, Rey kept working for me"

"How often she sold you garbage?"

"She came every day except weekends"

Luke had finally found something useful, so he didn't hesitate to ask:

"When was the last time she came to your store?"

"The last time she came to my store was during the fall festival, I remember that she asked me to pay her an extra because she wanted to go to the festival, now that I think about it, it was good that I didn't do it, otherwise she didn’t would have paid me"

"Did she ever mention if someone bothered her?"

"No, she didn’t say anything to me"

Luke and Ben left the store while they were discussing the new information they had; now they had an idea of the date when Rey had disappeared, they passed near a tavern and they decided to go in to look for Mr. Mitaka. An older woman received them.

"What can I offer you?"

"We are looking for Dopheld Mitaka "

"Oh, he's there" she said pointing to a man asleep on a table "he has been sleeping since his drunkenness"

Ben and Luke approached the man, and they moved him until he woke up.

"Are you Dopheld Mitaka?"

"Yes, who is looking for me?"

"The police" said Luke showing his badge.

"What do you want?"

"We look for information about a girl who disappeared years ago"

"I don’t know anything about it"

"A witness said he saw you bothering her," Luke assured.

"I don’t know anything, if you'll excuse me, I should go to my house," Mitaka said as he nervously moved from his chair.

"I don’t know why I suspect you know something"

"What? No, I don’t"

"Well if you do not want to talk here, we can do it at the police headquarters" Luke threatened

"It's okay, it's okay, I'll tell you what I know, but you should not tell anyone else"

"It's okay" Luke said

"What's your name?"

"Dopheld Mitaka"

"How did he know Rey?"

"I didn't know her, I had only seen her around"

"Why does a witness claim that you were bothering her?"

"I didn't bother her, I just followed her"

"Why?"

"Someone paid me to follow Rey"

Luke and Ben looked at each other as they listened to the story.

"Was it a man or a woman? Do you know his or her name?" Luke asked 

"He never told me his name, maybe he was a man, maybe it was something else ..."

"How was it? That age had?"

"I don't know, I never saw his face"

"Do you remember his voice?"

"No, I don’t"

"How did he contract you?"

"At that time I had a problem with drugs, my parents threw me out of my house, and I slept where I could, one afternoon he found me and he asked me to follow her in exchange for money"

"How much did he pay you?"

"I don't remember, maybe 10 thousand dollars"

"What specifically did he ask you to do?"

"He asked me to follow her; he told me he wanted her schedule"

"Did he ever say why he wanted you to follow her?"

"He didn't tell me, maybe it was a settling of accounts or maybe he would tell the others to take her away"

"What others are you talking about?" Luke asked confused by his story.

"You know, the others" he said pointing to the ceiling.

"Gentlemen, I don’t think you should trust what this man says," the bartender interrupted. "He is crazy, he thinks he was abducted by aliens and that the government put a chip in his head"

"It's true" Mitaka spoke "They took me one night, and they implanted a chip in my brain when they found out that the aliens had taken me, they took Rey for their experiments"

"Who are you?" Luke asked the bartender

"I am Maz Kanata, I own the tavern"

"Did you know Rey?"

"Yes, I offered her a job in the tavern"

"What kind of work?" Luke asked as he looked around

"The work was waitressing, although she could accompany clients if she wanted extra income"

"Did she accept the job?"

"No, she didn't"

"Did you ever notice if someone bothered Rey?"

"No, I rarely saw her, the last time I saw her was a few days before the fall festival, she came to look for beer cans"

Luke and Ben left the tavern, and they went to the car and drove to Leia's house, Luke had insisted on taking the man in custody, but Ben didn't consider it.

"We should stop him for complicity"

"Nobody will take seriously what he said according to his state, it is obvious that he is crazy, we can’t take his word as true"

"Maybe we can conclude that it was a kidnapping"

"No, we are not sure yet, nobody saw her being kidnapped"

"But if what Mitaka says is true and someone hired him to follow her ..."

"I don't think she's in your cases of human trafficking, uncle"

"This search was in vain, we didn't get anything relevant to the case"

"At least it's not another file to add to your case, the police have already given her up for dead and seeing it from this point maybe she's already dead"

Luke was silent for the rest of the trip, he had never liked the feeling of emptiness left by the cases where the victims were already dead, while Ben was driving, he really wondered what had happened to the young Rey, she was very young, he wanted to believe that she had fled the town to find a better future in a nearby city, he wondered what kind of monster kidnapped a girl so small and for what purpose. They arrived at Leia's house almost at dawn, she had insisted on staying to rest but they refused, Luke went to his apartment in California, and Ben went to his house in Nevada.

Ben drove until the night of that same day, it had been a tiring trip, he had not planned to leave so long when he left for Christmas dinner. He parked his car in the garage and he took out the keys to his house.

He went to the bathroom, he needed a shower and sleep, he took a quick bath, his body had been tense during the last days, first, the dinner at his mother's house and then his uncle took him on a long journey.

When he came out of the shower he felt more relaxed, he put on his nightwear and he lay down on his bed.

He had been ready to sleep when he felt a lump in his bed go to his direction.

"You left me more than I had expected"

"It wasn't my intention, there was an unforeseen" he said while hugging his partner.

"You'll have to reward me for that, you promised to spend all day with me" she said while she kissed him.

"You can be sure I will, Rey" he said as he reciprocated her kiss.


End file.
